A thief's Handbook
by Ria4118
Summary: Kagome is part of one of the biggest international criminal families in the world. They have been collecting the ancient pieces for over six years. When her parents a murdered, and left her to finish the job & avenge them, she has 2 make a decision-luv or
1. Anticipation

Sorry everyone, I know you were expecting to see a new chapter, but I finally got out of my writers block. When I read my first chapter of A thief's handbook from before, I almost puked. What a horrible story so far. Anyways, I had a dream, and it seems like a much better plot. I believe I'm going to start another new story as well. I'll give you all heads up I start it. Not sure what the title will be yet. Took me a long time to find a plot for this one. Lol. Anyways, I have to start writing, I have stuff to do this morning. Anyhow, on with the story.  
  
A Thief's Handbook  
By: Jessica  
  
Chapter 1: Anticipation  
  
Kagome's pencil had been taping furiously through the whole third period of class. Of course, she didn't mean to make any noise, or draw any attention to herself, but out of habit, she had to do something with her shaking fingers.  
  
If it wasn't for the teacher that was sleeping at the front desk, or the other students huddled around one computer watching a new video game on the other side of the room, she might have never been able to do this.  
  
There were only 7 minutes left before the deal was closed. But, anything could go wrong, and she would lose a 6 million dollars. Of course, it might have been pocket change for her family, but nonetheless, it was 6 million dollars.  
  
"Six minutes, come one baby, you can do it." Kagome was still taping her pencil, when she felt someone closing in behind her. She pulled up a small screen with some writing on it. It had said 'Science Atomy' on it.  
  
"Hey Kagome, what's up? What are you doing?" Kagome's suspicions had been correct; Hojo was walking up from behind her. "Your doing homework? You are so dedicated to your studies Kagome, you should take a break from it once in awhile."  
  
"Thanks Hojo, but I need this essay done. I, uh, I have it due next period. So, I really can't be doing anything else."  
  
"Oh, then I'll leave you alone in that case." Hojo said with a look of despair. She waved happily at him as he walked away.  
  
She quickly clicked back to the other page. Four minutes. Usually, investing and buying off the Internet wasn't all that nerve racking for Kagome, even if it was illegal. But, when you put 6 million dollars into buying off the black market that could go to bombshells any minute after you purchased, you would have every right to be nervous. Two minutes. A sweat drop rolled down her coffee colored skin. Any minute, and the transaction would be made. Then, she would be able to add another addition to her family's collection. The stupid theory was driving her crazy. One minute.  
  
It was only two years ago that her family received a letter from grandpa, who was still missing in the Alps, that had said that there were 12 pieces of a collection being sold on the black market for ages. They kept being shifted around to different people, and over the years, got lost, or handed down to the heirs of the families. They were beautiful pieces from the Pharaohs tombs, and Caesar's personal collection. Word had it that they had gotten together to make these certain pieces showing their bond. When Pharaoh broke the bond, the pieces were deemed cursed and were hidden, till six years ago. That was the only history anyone knew.  
  
What everyone didn't know was what the 12 pieces did when there were put together. That was a secret Kagome would take to her grave, or if she told, would be sent to her grave by her own family. She knew her parents loved her, but business was business. It wasn't too long ago that Uncle Kio shot Aunt Yuri when she tried to tell authorities about his bank job last year. That secret went down with her to her grave. She knew that if any word got out, she'd be in trouble. But that's not what worried her. It was getting this next piece before the Inu family did.  
  
The infamous Inu family had been masterminds of the criminal world for centuries, just like the Hagurashi family. Both families competed for the top in the black market. Both were astoundingly rich, and both owned 3-4 pieces of the collection. As far as Kagome knew, the Inu family had no clue what the deal was with these pieces, but since the Hagurashi family was out for it, so were they. Both families slit each other's throats if they crossed paths. Of course, Kagome could never stomached killing anyone, and she wasn't sure she had a gut for it in the future. She just prayed all the time that it would never happen. So far, it had worked. She was 17, and still never pulled the trigger.  
  
30 seconds. Just a little while longer. 29, 28, 27. The lights in the room flickered. Kagome gulped. There would be hell to rise if the power went out. 15 seconds. Kagome looked intently at the lights. 5 seconds. Maybe praying would help her again. She closed her eyes, but that scared her even more, because inside her eyes it was dark there too. She opened them again, and everything was dark. She blinked furiously, had she gone blind? The lights flickered again. No, she hadn't gone blind, but the power did go out. Damn her intuition. Her gut had always been right. She got up fuming, kicking the computer. "Dang I was so close!" The computer's screen buzzed, and the screen kicked on. There was 1 in a million chance that kicking a computer would actually fix anything, but here it was, that one time. Miraculously, the computer hadn't gone out, because on the screen, the box came up saying, "Transaction Made."  
  
"Yes! Oh yes yes yes! Oh thank God." Kagome couldn't suppress her high spirits. She had gotten the fifth piece for her family. She couldn't wait to get home. Suddenly, the word home made her stomach jolt. Something was wrong. She knew her intuition couldn't be right twice in one day. It never had been. So she wasn't worried.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, you didn't lose your essay?" Kagome's dancing body froze. She swirled around to face the teacher.  
  
The teacher took one glance at her computer, and frowned. "Transaction, Miss Kagome? What would we be doing making transactions on the Internet?" A sweat drop formed at the top of her head.  
  
"Transaction? Mrs. Riana, what are you talking about?"  
  
The teacher didn't seem convinced.  
  
"Well, actually Mrs. Riana, I was doing my essay, but something was wrong with the computer. I kept getting Spam and things from e-bay. Maybe the power outage had something to do with it. Besides, I don't even have a credit card."  
  
"I see, well, I'm glad you didn't lose your essay." Kagome nodded hastily before turning to her computer with a 'that was close' look spreading across it.  
  
Her coppery colored eyes looked back at the screen as she sighed deeply. It was just like her stupid teacher to ruin one of the biggest parts of her career. But, no matter, no one had to know about that little confrontation. She knew if she told her family, Mrs. Riana would be somewhere in Africa with amnesia and no money. Most of her family hated killing people, so when her second cousin came up with a chemical to create amnesia, her family bought it hastily, and just gave it to anyone who thought they were doing anything suspicious. She quickly Xed out everything before standing up to grab her backpack, and leave. She turned to look out the window, which, till this day, still wonders if it was a good or bad thing. A flash of white glistened in the sun, before disappearing again.  
  
There it was again, that same jolt in her stomach.  
  
She almost stuck school out that day, but her stomach didn't serve her right after lunch. Every time she closed her eyes, that white flash kept zooming through replay in her head. She signed out of school before running up to her car. Her purse vibrated, and for a moment she almost thought of throwing it before she remembered that she put her cell phone on vibrate. She giggled, pulling it out. She glanced at the caller before pressing the green phone button.  
  
"Yeah? What's up?" Kagome said cheerfully on the phone. The call was from home.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Hello? Dad, mom, Souta, (and for a brief moment of hope) grandpa?"  
  
Still. No answer.  
  
Kagome's eyes flickered. She jammed her code into the car to unlock. She rapidly started the ignition, and trying to keep whomever it was on the line, pressing the phone tightly to her ear, screaming hello.  
  
"Shoot, stupid prank. It was probably Souta trying to get back at me for stealing his eggo this morning," she supposed, throwing the phone into the passenger's seat. She clicked her tongue to a tune from the radio. She was rounding her street when she caught a faint smell of smoke in the air. Her eyes shot into the air, and she saw smoke rising, before briefly cursing, and doing a quick turn with the car. She would be home in two seconds. 'Please, just be Souta frying his brains on the grill,' she prayed softly.  
  
When she finally pulled into the driveway she ran up to the house, checking for any heat on the doorknob. "Oh God! It's hot!" She shoved her key into the door, before pulling the door wide open. There was no way she could call the cops right now. There were too many illegal things they would find when the house went to the ground.  
  
The first thought was the kitchen. Mom probably was doing stir-fry. She was smart enough to get out though, if there was a fire. Kagome's lungs started to ache as she coughed for air. She went to a cabinet where there were some "just-in-case" things lying around. Before now, a gas mask seemed too stupid to put in there, but now? Thank God someone was smart enough to think of it. She pulled it on, and suddenly she could breath much easier.  
  
She rounded the corner to the kitchen. Her stomach did flip-flops. She couldn't believe the site before her. Her mother lied sprawled on the floor. With a puddle of blood surrounding her body. There was a small whole in her back. Kagome would have cried if she had time. She dragged her mother out of the house, before running back in. 'Of all the days for dad to take the day off!' She ran to her father's office, where she knew he'd be. He was on the floor, but sitting on his knees, crouching before his safe, trying to open it. There was an arrow that had pierced his back. She saw that the window was open. Could he have been more foolish?  
  
"DAD! What the hell do you think your doing still in here? The place is burning down!"  
  
Her father turned, quite shaking up. He beckoned her forward, she ran up to him, trying to help him. He kept stuttering words she couldn't comprehend. The fire hadn't reached this room yet, so she pulled off the mask.  
  
"Dad, what did you say?"  
  
"K, Kagome? Is that you?"  
  
Kagome's eyes started to tear. He didn't recognize her?  
  
"Yeah dad it's me. Come on, we have got to get out of here."  
  
"Kagome, listen," he pulled her shirt down, and she followed, and now, she too was crouching. "Kagome, take the artifacts, and run. Don't stop." He glanced nervously around the room, and outside the window. "They are here. They know! Come back for the artifacts later, after the house is burnt to the ground. Kagome, please finish my work. Collect them all."  
  
The fire started to eat up the door.  
  
"Kagome are you listening to me? Kagome, don't leave me Kagome! I love you so much. They took Souta. They'll kill him!"  
  
If he hadn't mentioned Souta, Kagome wouldn't have taken any notice of what her father was saying, because the fire started to spread through the room. Her father noticed it too. He turned again to his safe. She gawked at him. What was so important that he had to get it out of the safe and risk his life?  
  
She waited there, helplessly. She grabbed a cup that had been lying there on the desk. She almost thought about drinking the water remaining in there, but something told her not too. She heard a faint click before her father pulled out a couple of things out of the open safe.  
  
"Here, my gifts to you. My life's treasures. If I survive this arrow shot, then give them back after I'm out of the hospital. My dear beloved Kagome." A small smile creaked up his lips. He rarely ever smiled, but she took it in as he did so. He snapped out of his trance and shoved a small gold book into her hands. She shoved it into her pocket while he gave her a long note, which she always put in her pocket. Then he gave her the biggest wad of cash she'd seen in her life, as well as a few Egyptian gold coins were added to her little collection. Then, he gave her the smallest glass box she'd every seen. It was painted black. She shoved it her back pocket.  
  
"Dad, don't be foolish. We can still put out this fire." Her father gave her a disbelieving look, before pulling out a gun. She stared for a moment. Was he going to kill her, his only daughter?  
  
Mr. Hagurashi's eyes glazed. "Mr. Inu, I presume? How dare to insult me by coming to my house! Leave, or I will murder you here on the spot."  
  
"Dad! It's me, Kagome! It's me! What do you think your doing dad?"  
  
Her father gave her one of the most sinister smiles she had ever seen.  
  
He cocked the gun, and aimed at Kagome.  
  
Well, that's a rap. Hope you liked it. Much better then the first time. Please R&R. I want to hear what you all think. 


	2. Black Holes and Frying Pans

Wow, Kagome's family is sure scary! Tee hee. Anyhow, my word!, scary reviews from my last chapter in "Just Another Day." Sometimes characters are different from what people actually perceive them to be. Anyhow, I guess you all want to know what is going to happen to Kagome in this story, being on the brink of being shot and all. Well, I guess. I am sorry I haven't been updating, been grounded and all. Blah!  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Bazooie: Thanks for your review. It was really nice of you. Lol, suspension s so horrible isn't it? Lol, good job with your story. Everyone read Bazooie's story!  
  
Lilana Moon: Thank you for your review, hope that I continue to be a little interesting.  
  
Sherry: Even the smallest review can have a large effect on the author, thanks.  
  
And Brekke: Dude what's wrong with you? You want to say something, have the heart to email me stuff like that. Lol.  
  
(Oh a side note to everyone, I am making some people in different positions in my story, so if you want you or an original character to appear, I'd be more than happy to put you in, but remember, I make them the way I want them to be, so beware. Anyways, give me details of the character, personality traits, what they look like ect. Doesn't mean I will follow it exactly though. Anyways, I am glad you all like the story. And I guess we should get on with it.)  
  
Oh yes, and to everyone who reviewed after I started writing this chapter, thank you so much for your support, and I'll get to your reviews sooner or later. Thank you! My goodness a whole page to all of you. You all are so selfish! Hehe, oh well.  
  
Here we go finally!  
  
A thief's Handbook By Jessica  
  
Chapter 2: Black Holes and Frying Pans  
  
The black hole; it ends lives and it saves lives. Kagome had seen it a million times on the news. It was enough to make a burglar stop what he was doing and put his hands in the air while he waited for his inevitable future in prison.  
  
Piercing lead never really was a pleasant feeling. Kagome didn't need to see that to know it was true. Her mother was dead outside with a bullet hole in her back. It ended her life, didn't it?  
  
The black hole of the gun, the hot lead held inside, it was enough to make anyone be panicked. The worst part wasn't that it was pointed at her; it was that it was being pointed at her by her own flesh and blood, her dad.  
  
"Mr. Inu, why do you come to my house? Unless you are going to offer me the pieces of my collection then you have no reason to infect my house, or I'll shoot you. You smell that? That is fire, the fire you set. Did you see my beautiful wife? But how could you? She is face down on the kitchen floor dead. Why? That damn son of your shot her, and now the fire consumes her precious body. I knew you were responsible for all of this mess. You set the fire! My god! I'll shoot you! You killed my wife, you destroyed my valuables, you kidnapped my son, and don't even think taking Kagome; she is a strong girl, she'll avenge me when I'm dead, she'll kill you if I don't! Good lord I can't feel my legs!" Her father looked down and gasped when he saw the puddle of blood under his body. There was slow dripping from the hole in his back where the arrow was imbedded.  
  
Kagome looked horrified. Not because he was dying, but because he was still pointing the gun at her. Her legs were numb with fear. The open window teased her mercilessly. It taunted her saying, "Come to me, I spread fire quick, but I am your only hope! Jump you fool! Time is running out! Get out! Leave the man." Of course, it probably wasn't the window talking to her; it was probably her mind talking logic into her head. If only she would listen to it.  
  
Her father still sat there, slouching as his life dripped away. His eyes closed slowly, and he sucked on his bottom lip. His hand tightened on the gun.  
  
He opened his eyes once more. Kagome was still standing there, the fire engulfing the flooring only feet away from her. His eyes blazed. In his mind, it was still Mr. Inu, standing there stubbornly.  
  
"No man deserves to burn to death Claudius, why do still stand there? Dying with me will only show what a fool you are. You are as stubborn as a donkey! You have five seconds! I swear I'll shoot. 5. 4. . . ."  
  
"Dad, you freaking moron! Wake up, snap out of it! I swear you're a mental case! I'm your daughter you fool! WAKE UP!"  
  
He smiled, "Idiot, you think I will fall for that one? You dye your hair and come in here with a little makeup suspecting me to believe you are my daughter? Nice try!"  
  
"But dad, you gave me these gifts a few minutes ago!" she screamed at him, pulling out the little black box from box. "See?"  
  
His eyes grew wide with fear. "How'd you get that? That's mine! You stole it from me right under my nose!"  
  
Kagome pulled it away from him when he tried to snatch it from her hand. She placed it back in her pocket, and turned back to him with a stern face.  
  
"I'm not going to bother counting anymore, you had your time you thief!"  
  
His hand rose farther and pointed to her head. Kagome's head shot around looking for anything to stop the bullet, or at least her father. Her hand enclosed around the glass from the table. She threw it at him with all her strength, and somewhere in the distance, she heard the gun go off. For a moment's time, her mind was blank, clear, then she came back. She felt a burning in her arm. It was hard not to notice the crimson fluid staining her sleeve.  
  
If that wasn't enough, the smoke was filling her lungs, and she couldn't breath. Her feet felt like they were on an oven, she looked down through the thick smoke to see that her shoes were on fire. She panicked, and jumped up and down, stomped and cleared from the fire. She tripped over some lump on the ground. "Ugh, today is just NOT my day." She looked back at the lump. Her father lied sprawled on the ground. His face was unrecognizable, bleeding, and disfigured. The glass was spattered everywhere. But she couldn't worry about that now.  
  
Her body suddenly gave her a spring of vitality. Survival was on its mind. She ripped her sleeve off, and wrapped it around her useless arm. She took hold of her father's body, dragging it to the window. She peeked her head out of the window and looked down. She closed her eyes.  
  
She had always been afraid of heights.  
  
"DOES SOMEONE HATE ME UP THERE?" she shouted to the sky, before turning back to grab hold of her father's arms. She shoved it over slowly out the window. She winced when she heard the thud on the ground. As she climbed over the windowpane, she dropped on the ground, and landed on her cushiony father.  
  
She'd never own a two-story house again.  
  
She heard police sirens in the distance. "Oh crap! No, no! Not now! Dang neighbors."  
  
She didn't have the energy to run to the driveway. She didn't have the energy to flee the scene, and she didn't have the energy to stay awake.  
  
She fell unconscious on top of her father's body, and entered into a quiet world where no one would hurt her.  
  
~*~*~(this sign means we are moving onto another point in the person's story)  
  
Beep.  
  
Kagome shuffled in the warm covers.  
  
Beep.  
  
She tried to raise her pillow over her head, but her arm was tied to something. Oh well. . .  
  
Beep.  
  
She sighed heavily.  
  
Beep.  
  
"WOULD SOMEONE SHUT IT UP!" She opened her eyes to a very white, very smelly room.  
  
Beep.  
  
She slowly put it together. Beeping, smelly, white. It's couldn't be heaven, heaven isn't that annoying. Couldn't be hell, it was too white. She slowly focused her blurry vision. There was an IV bag hanging next to her comfortable bed. Her arm was bandaged, and she could see her steady heart beat on a screen in front of her.  
  
Ah, hospital.  
  
WAIT  
  
HOSPITAL!  
  
She could tell her heart was racing with panic, watching the screen in front of her. The lines were jumping up and down. She guessed that wasn't too smart a thing to do. It set off an alarm. 20 seconds later, the doctors rushed in the room.  
  
As they came in and saw Kagome awake, they stopped and stared, almost as if they were stunned.  
  
"Um, so, I guess I'm in the hospital right?" Kagome said intelligently.  
  
The doctors nodded their heads monotonously.  
  
She shook her head in agreement. "Yeah, . . . . That's what I thought."  
  
"Well, if you don't mind, could you give me a couple of minutes go to the bathroom and stuff?"  
  
The doctors looked at her weird, but turned to the door obediently.  
  
She looked all around for her clothes. She saw her wallet, ID, the black box, cash, and other items sprawled on a counter.  
  
"Wonder what the police will think about those items. I pray they didn't read whatever the note said. And that black box."  
  
She found that she didn't want to know that answer. But her gut told her they'd be in soon to find out.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Two hours later, there was a knock on the door. White and blue suits marched into the room.  
  
~*_*~(This sign means we are changing the person's story to someone else's)  
  
A white haired man stood hidden in the trees behind the burning house, watching everything that went on. He saw the girl jump out the window; she had nice legs too. The police came and took them. 6 hours later the firefighters were still having trouble dousing the fire. Of course, the house was covered in oil, which would make it pretty hard for them.  
  
He felt bad that he had to shoot the young girl's mother. He had only killed a number of people in his life, but this one really didn't deserve it. She had gotten in the way when he was trying to set the fire by the stir-fry pan. To make it seem like an accident to the police.  
  
The police in this small town wouldn't have the money or the resources to actually go into an actual search of the house, so setting it up was easy.  
  
Then of course, that old man was hard to get around. So he had to slip a little drug in the guy's coffee when he left to use the can. So cliché, his father didn't have to know about that though.  
  
He'd go and look for the stuff after the firefighters had stopped the fire, shoot them, and take over the search for them. Simple and easy.  
  
A/N: Well, that's a rap. Review and tell me what you all think! Love ya'll. Buh byes! I know you all know who this mystery "white haired" man is. Or do you? I don't think you do. Review and tell me who you think it is. Don't forget to read the A/N in the beginning for more information about how you can get your original character in my story. Ttyl. 


	3. It All Ends Here

Wow, it's been forever since I've updated. Blame my teachers, who have been endlessly sucking all the creativity from my brain. I have had to write tons of poetry for magazines and stuff, so I haven't had much time to really write any stories. But I'm done now, so I have more time to write. ^_^ Oh yeah, there is a book called A Thief's Handbook. To tell the truth, I've never heard of it before! But I promise I'll go out and read it (maybe not).  
  
Oh yeah, the reviews.  
  
Hoshiko- always gives great reviews. By the way, I UPDATED my other story. :-p So, stop being so mean! Lol, anyhow, thanks for your review.  
  
Sylvia/Alon/Jordo- Thanks you guys, you're the best!  
  
Sherry/InuYashafan333- Thank you for your reviews! I always enjoy them. It's great to know what readers think.  
  
Keala- thanks for your review too. I will try to update quicker, I promise!  
  
Kuroi- Thank you so much for that compliment! I felt very good after reading it. But I promise that I'm not better than most of you. Anyways, thanks, I look forward to your reviews in the future.  
  
And everyone else- Thank you! It really makes me feel like my work is appreciated, even when they are flames. Anyhow, thanks. Oh by the way, this story is going to be rather OCC. But I'll keep the character traits relatively the same.  
  
Now for the story!  
  
Oh wait, Disclaimer . . . . . . .  
  
Hm, I do not own Mr. Perfect. I mean Inu Yasha, but I'm sure you girls would agree, no?  
  
Ok, now on with the story!  
  
A Thief's Handbook  
  
Chapter 3: It All Ends Here  
  
"Go Fish," Kagome said lamely looking at her hand. She had been cooped up in the bed for the last 3 hours. "So, when is this "interrogator" supposedly supposed to come?"  
  
She sighed heavily, blowing her bangs out from in front of her eyes, before they limped back again.  
  
"Soon," the policeman said, picking up another card.  
  
"Ah, isn't that what you said an hour ago?"  
  
The policeman, known as Sam, looked at her with an annoyed glare. "I said he'd be here."  
  
"Yeah well, I'm not waiting. I got stuff to do."  
  
"Your not leaving Kagome, not till one of your parents, or guardian, signs a release form. And even then, we still have to question you."  
  
"So get on with it already. I'm 17 going on 100 here."  
  
Sam snickered at this. "Fine, I'll call him. Will that make you happy?"  
  
"Undoubtedly." She gave him a sarcastic grin.  
  
He rolled his eyes before making his way to the phone. Kagome licked her lips before peeking at his cards laid on the table. She snapped them down as soon as he turned around.  
  
He gave her a hard look. She couldn't help but smile guiltily.  
  
"Your not very good at cheating."  
  
"And your not very good at getting people here on time."  
  
"What of it? Ya going to sue me?"  
  
"Possible, but not likely."  
  
Sam looked at her weird. She almost sounded serious.  
  
"Oh calm down. It looks like you just swallowed a jar of Tabasco sauce."  
  
The cop looked in the mirror. A tomato had a less red face. "Oh yeah, that happens when I get nervous."  
  
"I was only kidding. Gosh, I'll have to be more careful."  
  
Just then, the interrogator walked through the huge door. He took one long glance at Kagome, before turning to Sam. "Daniels, is this the suspect in question?"  
  
"Yep, this is Kagome."  
  
"Whadda Ya mean SUSPECT?? I ain't done nothing!"  
  
"Just a reminder, you have the right to remain s ."  
  
"Silent, yeah I know, whatever you say can and will be held against you in court. Yada yada yada. Ask the questions, and let's get on with life shall we?"  
  
"So you Have been in trouble with the law before?"  
  
"No, but I think I've seen enough Law and Order and cop shows to know what happens."  
  
"I don't appreciate the rudeness."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. But she knew the only way to get out of the sharks hands, was to feed them fish. "Sorry, it's just, I've been cooped up in the same room for hours. I'm hungry, I don't know where my parents are, and I don't know where Souta is either." It was mostly true. Except she figured her mom was on her way to a morgue, cold and stiff.  
  
"I see. What do you remember?"  
  
"Well, uh what's your name?"  
  
"You can call me Detective Johnson."  
  
'I could call you a load of other things too.' But Kagome decided to let that one pass. "Well, Detective Johnson, I wasn't feeling well during lunch, so I decided to come home. Got a ring from home when I left school. No one was on the other line. When I got there the house was on fire, found my mom dead and dragged her out of the house, went up stairs, found dad crazy, and jumped out a window. Those are the basics."  
  
"I see, could you explain your father's insanity at the time?"  
  
"Yeah sure. But uh,"  
  
Kagome wasn't too sure how to put what happened. But it didn't really matter at the moment. The "detective" was eyeing down the objects sprawled over the counter.  
  
At that moment, Kagome gained a lot of respect for doctors. Her doctor that she had known for four years, walked in the room.  
  
"I'm sorry, but my patient has had enough pestering. She must get her rest. And she can't be so uptight. Please, comeback during visiting hours please."  
  
She mouthed a thank you to the doctor. The doctor shook her head slightly.  
  
"We need to question Miss Hagurashi."  
  
"And as her doctor, I said that she needs her rest! Besides, you'll get in trouble; it's after visiting hours. Out please!"  
  
The men walked out hesitantly. Sam waved sadly goodbye.  
  
"Bye Sam!" Kagome yelled out to the hall.  
  
The young doctor turned to face Kagome. "So, what happened Kagome? What's all this I hear about your house burning?"  
  
"It's a long story. I just don't know. Oh, Sango, life is so difficult."  
  
"Coming from you, that sounds funny. Your only 17."  
  
"And you KNOW what my family does. Always have to be careful about what you say, and always careful about what you do. And who you tell your secrets to."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't tell anyone your secrets. You know the saying. The only way to keep a secret is to know that the others are dead. Or something like that."  
  
Sango flopped down on the bed. She looked over to Kagome with a very dog- like look.  
  
Kagome gave her a "I can't believe you" look. "But you just said . . . . ."  
  
"Oh forget what I said! Tell me what happened!"  
  
Kagome giggled. "Yeah, ok."  
  
Kagome and Sango spent about an hour talking over all the happenings of that day.  
  
~*_*~ *Inu Yasha *  
  
"Yo, Sesshoumaru! You going to move it or what?"  
  
"Looking for this kind of thing takes patients! Something you'll never have."  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes mimicking his brother. "Yeah yeah, so are we going to let the lackees do it?"  
  
"Why don't you just shut up?"  
  
"Why don't you get a life?"  
  
"I have one, that happens to be more important than yours at the moment. Dad is leaving ME the family business, and trust me, one slip up, and I'll send your lackees to do my bidding against you."  
  
Inu Yasha didn't doubt it either. Sesshoumaru couldn't wait till his dad died. Then he'd inherit the billions, and the mansion, and the stock options. All because Sesshoumaru was the "first born." Even though, on several occasions, his dad told him he liked him best. And that's probably why Sesshoumaru hated Inu Yasha so much.  
  
"I'm going to ride over to McDonalds, want anything?"  
  
"Yes, I want you to stay here. Don't you drive that car an inch before I get in it, or I'll make you look like an accident."  
  
"Why, don't you look like one already? But I trust you, you've done such a good job at running over face with clown makeup, that I'm sure you'd make me look great for a drag queen festival."  
  
"Wait'll I get my hands on you!"  
  
Inu Yasha grinned as he saw his brother rush at him in lightning speed. He enjoyed battling with his brother.  
  
"Can't catch me, you bag of lard!"  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped in mid-run. "I have work to do."  
  
"Then do it. Don't just stand there!"  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes before turning back to sift through what was left of the house.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha was getting tired. It looked pointless. Maybe the old man knew from the beginning that they were going to ransack the house.  
  
"You don't think that the guy knew we were coming do you?"  
  
"No, he couldn't of, because he wouldn't of been at the house."  
  
"You have been searching through this wreck for way to long. I'm telling you he left it somewhere else."  
  
"And where do you suppose he hid it?"  
  
"I dunno, were there any more people in the house."  
  
Sesshoumaru's head popped up in shock, staring at Inu Yasha's face like it was infected.  
  
"Yes, there was!"  
  
"Nice going."  
  
"The hospital took her. She is probably still there. Go look for her. I'll keep looking here. Pass me my cell phone."  
  
Inu Yasha shuffled through the speeding tickets and the McDonalds wrappers, trying to meet ends with the phone.  
  
His hand wrapped around it after a couple of minutes. He threw out the window and sped of before he could find out if Sesshoumaru caught it or not. He obviously had, since Inu Yasha's phone rang a minute later.  
  
"And NO playing hooky Inu Yasha! She could be gone, ever minute counts."  
  
"No duh." He clicked off the cell phone and threw it somewhere in the back.  
  
He rubbed his temples exhaustingly. There were how many hospitals? Only 10. Of course, 6 of them were about an hour away, so he could cut them out. "This is going to be a very long day. .."  
  
~*_*~  
  
*Kagome *  
  
"So Sango, did, uh, you get any developments on your brother?"  
  
It was always an edgy subject. Sango didn't like to talk about her brother, but a lot of times, it made her feel better. She tried to hide it most of the time, but she never could lie right to Kagome's face.  
  
"He is just about as lost as your grandfather, with just about as much hope of him coming back."  
  
"Stop saying that. You'll find him. He is a smart boy. Too smart sometimes."  
  
Sango smiled, "Yeah, like that time he hacked into the school board system to change that national honors society contest winner."  
  
"He swore that he was "supposed" to be the winner, and there was some mix up."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I just wish he was here to enjoy the prize."  
  
"Yeah. . . .," Kagome looked at Sango pleadingly. "Oh please please?"  
  
"I can't Kagome, I could lose my job."  
  
"But I got to get outta here! If those police come back, I'm screwed. You know they are just itching to look at those items there."  
  
Sango looked at the mess on the table. "What are they anyway?"  
  
"I dunno. Supposedly my fathers prized possessions. He had a lot of those."  
  
"Let's look at them."  
  
"No Sango. Not here. Let me sneak out, and I'll meet you for dinner at the café. Puh-lease?!!"  
  
"Ok! Alright already. You can borrow my mom's car. But, be there on time. And don't let them catch you! And keep your cell phone on this time, and. ."  
  
"Sango, I get it already."  
  
She smiled at Kagome. "I just hope, it's not going to be a crazy catastrophe like in 98."  
  
Kagome shuddered. "Yeah. Let's hope not."  
  
"Well, get going. You only got another half hour before the nurse comes to baby-feed you."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll definitely be gone by then."  
  
Sango smiled. "You better."  
  
~*_*~ Policeman Sam  
  
"You don't think she could kill her whole family do you? Besides, I don't think she would set the house on fire. All her stuff was probably there."  
  
"Sam, you know there are psycho people out there, who'd do anything. Maybe she didn't want someone to find something, or maybe she wanted to forget her past, and went to extremes to do it. Besides, there was no one else there. I did some background checking. Her grandfather has been missing for months, and I haven't found the boy anywhere."  
  
"She is just a kid. Don't be so quick about sentencing her."  
  
Johnson gave Sam a look that told him to shut it before something bad happened.  
  
"Yeah, I know, shut up."  
  
~*_*~ Inu Yasha  
  
"God! Where the heck is this dang hospital!" He stuffed another McDonald's cheeseburger in his mouth.  
  
His cell phone was turned off after Sesshoumaru had called the sixth time to tell him to stop fooling around. 'How does he always know. . ."  
  
"Might as well get there." He saw the hospital signs along the road. "Maybe I'll get lucky. She probably went to this one. It's the closest."  
  
He pulled into the parking lot staring at the huge hospital.  
  
He parked somewhere near the front, so just in case he had to drag her with him, it wouldn't take too long to get her in the car. He walked toward the visiting center when he saw a figure moving through the bushes.  
  
'A spy?' He growled. Who was stupid enough to follow him? Hadn't they learned their lesson?  
  
~*_*~ Kagome  
  
Kagome had been hiding behind carts and in sickrooms, until finally she saw something that would make her job a whole heck of a lot easier. A nurse's coat.  
  
"Thank you! Someone's looking out for me."  
  
She slipped it on and walked out very confident. She bit her lip after she crossed security. She could feel her face running red.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome froze, petrified. She slowly turned her heel to face the moron who called her name. She might not be able to escape murdering someone at 17 anymore, because she sure felt like killing the idot.  
  
"Hey Kagome!"  
  
Whoever it was, decided they needed to scream to get her attention. Everyone was starting to look.  
  
To her unfortunate surprise, an old ex-friend sauntered over to her side.  
  
Kouga swept gracefully grabbing hold of her side. "I didn't know you were a nurse. You just keep surprising me. I find you so. . ."  
  
"KOUGA! Save it for someone who cares." She gave him a dark look, daring him to say another word.  
  
He must not have got the message.  
  
"OH, so your not are nurse. Then why are you prancing around the hospital with that coat on?"  
  
All it took was one red face staring at security, who was slowly walking forward to set Kagome off running.  
  
She heard footsteps behind her. 'No wonder I hate him so much.'  
  
She leapt out through the doors of the hospital. She knew if she ran straight, she'd be caught. Only one chance. . . .  
  
'The bushes.'  
  
A/N: Hey guys!!! I made this chapter super long as an apology for being sooo late. Anyhow, I promise I'm going to start updating a lot more. My apologies! Anyhow, I hope you like it. Please review. Next chapter should be up sometime next week. I love ya guys! Laters much. 


	4. Ready to Run?

Ok!! I'm back. Yay! Did you guys miss me? *Runs away from the reviewers carrying weapons. *  
  
Ok, so maybe I've slacked off just a tad. But I'm here, and I even put up two chapters in Just Another Day. I'm so proud. And I know that I shouldn't have made you all wait so long. So, as a panacea to this hole I've dug myself into to, I am going to sit here at my computer, and I'm going to write the next two chapters of A Thief's Handbook. Anyways, I took a look at my first story, and have found that there are way too many loose ends to that story. I keep wondering where the plot drifted off. So, I feel it's only fair to write better stories as a make up. I'm actually planning some that happen to be a lot better. And, I will even make a promise to update every two weeks. ^_^, but only if I get a good response from it. Anyways, you can check out my ideas on my stats page.  
  
Ok, for my reviewers.  
  
Hoshiko-Girl, you're the best. I'm sorry, I know I need to learn how to update more often. Lol.  
  
Sherry- I love your reviews, and I always look forward to reading them. As for me, I wish homework would just crumple up into a little ball and die! Hehe, anyway, your words are always appreciated.  
  
Jessica A: When did you get my password? Oh yeah, heh, I better change it. Well thanks for the review.  
  
Bazooie- Well, yes, I think we all love fluffy. I know I do, but, since this is my story, I get to poke fun at the characters. And, yes, this is an OCC, for those who want to know, because things are a tad bit different then being in the feudal era. Lol.  
  
Alon/Syliva/Jordo- Hey guys, thanks for the support, I love you guys!  
  
Jellytoast: Ok, thanks, I liked your review. I really don't think I'm talented, but I like entertainment, so I said to myself one day, "I'll provide entertainment for everyone!" Well, not really, but thanks so much ^_^.  
  
And to the rest: Thanks you guys, you've been awesome. I promise to up date soon.  
  
Chapter 4(finally)- Ready to Run?  
  
~*_*~ Kagome . . . . . .  
  
Kagome got bored waiting in the bushes for the security to finish their rounds. She ended up making doodles in the dirt. Her knees hurt from crouching, so she carefully plopped herself down on the soft earth.  
  
She might have been able to get some shuteye if the security hadn't decided to check the shrubbery.  
  
'Oh great, just when you count on the police to not do there job correctly, they do it.'  
  
Slowly, they made there way towards her hiding spot. There was no way they'd miss her with her bright white coat sticking out like a sore thumb against the green underbrush.  
  
Her brain searched for an answer. If she made a run for it, she'd have about a minute leeway.  
  
She got up on her feet, resuming the uncomfortable crouching position once again. Unfortunately for her, gravity had a way of winning. She toppled over, her head hitting some small object that probably had fallen out of her big pockets of the nurse's coat.  
  
'Ow, that really hurt.'  
  
Her head slowly lifted as she reached for the object she had hit.  
  
'Ah, her cell phone.'  
  
She bit her lip. 'This just might work . . . . . . . . . . .'  
  
Her eyes scrambled across the dirt for anything.  
  
'Ah hah!'  
  
She struck a gold mine, well they were rocks, but at the moment they were just as valuable as gold to her.  
  
She picked up a rather large rock. And while the police were turned, Kagome thrust the rock as far as she could to the other side of the lawn into another pair of bushes.  
  
It hit the mark, thankfully, and rustled the bushes just enough to get the men's attention. The one guy slowly made his way towards it, motioning the other to come.  
  
'They make it seem like I'm some horrible criminal. I'm not even armed.'  
  
As soon as they walked away, Kagome snatched up her cell phone and hit the speed dial 2. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. . .  
  
~*_*~ Sango  
  
'She better have gotten away by now. This damn nurse they assigned to Kagome is always on time.'  
  
For once, she hated promptness.  
  
"Hello my dear."  
  
Sango stiffened as she felt a rather familiar hand groping her backside. She didn't even scream and hit the perverted priest to the floor.  
  
"Shut up priest."  
  
"Your words tear my heart so, my dear Sango."  
  
'That deserved him another lump on the head at least.' And the priest was on the floor again. "I'm going to tear a whole lot more if you don't quit it."  
  
The priest backed away considerably. "Well, I was done conducting the marriages today at the hospital chapel, so I decided to come and see if you wanted to go to lunch with me."  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever."  
  
"Oh thank you your majesty."  
  
And the monk landed on the floor again, for awhile, with an unusually large lump.  
  
"So, Perv, anything new?"  
  
"Not really, although Inu Yasha is in town."  
  
Sango lurched and dropped her clipboard. "What!?"  
  
Miroku felt a slight tinge of interest in Sango's voice. "Yeah, the dog boy is back with his brother."  
  
Sango grabbed for her clipboard, and staggered for a moment. "Why?"  
  
"Who knows, but the last time I checked, they found some leading information when someone bought off their item on the "market" yesterday. Something about the person's name worried them. So, they went to investigate."  
  
Sango licked her lips. She had known that Yasha and Miroku had been best friends since Pre-K, just as Sango had babysat Kagome since she was a baby. But Sango knew all about the problems between the two families (Inu and Hagurashi). Mrs. Hagurashi, totally wasted at the time, blurted out the whole thing coming home from the bar one night. So, when she and Miroku met each other in middle school, she decided not to tell Miroku about the Hagurashi family, or Kagome for that matter, when she found out that Miroku's best friend happened to be Inu Yasha. It had been hard to keep the information away from priest, but she managed. Although, Kagome knew an awful lot about Miroku, compliments to Sango the complainer of relationships.  
  
Neither Inu Yasha, nor Kagome knew of each other, and she hoped it stay that way. But there was no doubt in her mind that Inu Yasha was here in search of Kagome, even if he didn't know it.  
  
Her ringing cell phone interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"This is Sango, what's up?"  
  
There were some brushing sounds in the background.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Shh!!!! Sango pipe down."  
  
"Um," taking a nervous glance at Miroku, who happened to be eyeing her at the moment, "Yeah?"  
  
"Listen, Kouga popped out of nowhere, and, well I'll tell you later, but I would really appreciate it if you got the security off my back. I'm in the bushed outside, can you just tell them you found me, or something?"  
  
"Sure, why not," giving Miroku a "don't worry" smile.  
  
She clicked her cell phone off, and ran towards the door. "One second priest. Meet me in the café please."  
  
"O. . . . . . .K"  
  
"Just do it priest, no questions!" Sango could be heard running down the hall.  
  
"She is always running away from me," he sighed in defeat, and made his way for the café.  
  
Sango rushed down the hall towards the visitor ward. 'I hope I make it, or I'm cooked for beans!'  
  
She made it to the lobby. "Hey, Lucy! We got the girl upstairs. Turns out she dropped her sunglasses, and went to retrieve them, and came back up through patients ward."  
  
"Ok Sango." Lucy picked up her little walk talkie. "Guys, you can call off the search, they got Hagurashi inside.  
  
There was a buzz for a moment. "K Luce."  
  
Sango wiped her perspiration of her brow, giving herself a pat on the back for such a quick lie.  
  
'Now what I supposed to do? Oh yeah, priest.'  
  
Unfortunately, Sango got diverted from lunch and sat down in the lobby to watch her favorite soap on the TV set. .  
  
. . . . . ~*_*~Kagome  
  
Kagome blew a sigh of relief as she saw the guards walk away. She owed Sango one. Maybe she'd get Miroku and Sango together sometime as a repayment. Then again, maybe not.  
  
She scrambled to get out of the bushes just as a really nice red car parked just too conveniently up in the front. 'A red Porsche! That's my kind of car! Time for my skills to finally pay off.'  
  
She stumbled a little when she saw the guy get out. "Oh my God! What a hottie!"  
  
She clamped her hands over her mouth. 'A little too loud their Kagome.'  
  
Unfortunately, the guy looked right to her. Well, he was staring more at the bush, but he didn't seem daft.  
  
'Uh oh,' Kagome gulped inwardly.  
  
A/N: Yay! Chapter 4 is out. Wahoo! Ok, well, look at my stats if you want to know more about the upcoming stories. But, I do kind of want to finish Just Another Day first. And also, I updated that story. I look forward to your reviews. Later. 


End file.
